


Why Gillian???

by XFiles4ever1013



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorgan, F/M, Gillovny, Rating: NC17, Smut, The X-Files - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFiles4ever1013/pseuds/XFiles4ever1013
Summary: Peter Morgan is seen holding hands with Stephen Daldry and the news is all over Twitter and Tumblr. David and Gillian are on location filming X-Files Season 11. David confronts Gillian about her fake relationship with Peter Morgan. #NC-17





	Why Gillian???

X-Files Season 11, Vancouver.  
Filming, on Location  
10 pm

 

Gillian could hear the soft click of David's trailer door as he closed it behind him. Her trailer was seated right next to his and she had been expecting him since the news broke within the fandom all over Twitter and Tumblr. She watched from her trailer window seated right next to his as he disappeared from sight. Gillian listened for the knock that she knew would happen but was much more surprised when the door flung open instead. Gillian was sitting at the table nursing a water, wishing it was something cold, alcoholic and fruit flavored. She kept her eyes down as he made his way over to her. "Why? Why Gillian?"  
"Why what?", she whispered. Her heart wasn't in it. She knew what he was speaking of. It was all over Tumblr and Twitter. It had been just a matter of time before he saw it.  
David shoved his phone in her face. "Explain it."  
She glanced at his phone and turned her head away. "What do you want to know?"  
"Is it true? And how long did you know?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "From the beginning."  
He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "So, what...So...You...", he stumbled. "You are pretending to be the girlfriend of a gay guy, Gillian?"  
"It's not like I knew he was gay...I suspected it, yes," she said, searching her own cellphone in front of her, reading the comments of fans.  
David tossed his hands up. "Well...What? Why are you with a guy that is not-so-secretly dating another guy."  
Gillian turned to glare at him. "Why do you care? What the hell do you care?"  
"You know why I care."  
She shook her head. "It was hard coming back this season. I agreed to come back even though the thought of being near you or even seeing your face made me angry. But, you really think I am here because of you because the season before this one I said yes because of you."  
"It took a lot to get you to say yes," he said, blushing slightly, remembering all the times he'd gone down on her to make her change her mind. But they had broken up before signing up for Season 11 and she had delayed the start up because of personal issues between them.  
David slid into the seat of the trailer's table that separated the two of them. David searched her eyes but Gillian's eyes were cast low. "Tell me, then, Gillian. Why did you do this if it weren't about us."  
"US?," she said, bitterly, glaring at him. "There is no US. There hasn't been an US for a very long time."  
David's phone rang and Gillian sighed, pushing her water away as if she could get drunk if she took another sip. David pushed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear. "I'll call you right back." Gillian could hear the shrill of a young women's voice she recognized. "Not now. NO, not know. I'll call back."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Normally, I'd have something snarky to say about Monique but I...", she shrugged. "I just don't have the energy right now."  
David stared at her. "I used to laugh at men that dated women half their age..."  
"And now?", she said, eying him.  
"And now, I think there's something to be said for a women of experience both in bed and in life."  
"That bad, huh?"  
He bit his lip. "If I hear one more time what the Kardashians wear, I'm drowning myself in the bay out there," he said, pointing out the window.  
Gillian smiled a half grin.  
David sighed. "And yeah...that bad," he said, as his eyes traveled up from Gillian's hands to rest on her pouty lips. He missed seeing them wrapped around his hard member, making him cum like no one else ever could. "Give her about twenty years and maybe...maybe, she won't be so boring."  
"Then why are you with her?", she said, shaking her head.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Same reason you signed a Publicity Agreement to be the Fake Girlfriend of a Gay Guy."  
"Fuck off, David..."  
"Then tell me, why the hell you did it?"  
"Why'd you, besides...the obvious. Young, Beautiful, doting girl almost the same age as your daughter, it's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
David nodded. He was ashamed of himself. "You know though, Peter looks really happy with Stephen Daldry. In a way he doesn't look with photos of you two together."  
She flipped him off but he was undisturbed. She was raw, emotional at that moment and she knew that they would continue their blows until one of them was hurt. It's what they did. "I've seen the photos of you with UNIQUE."  
"Monique," he corrected, irritated.  
"You look like your babysitting. Not only that, but you look bored to death. You were always bad at hiding your feelings."  
David shook his head. "Wrong. You were the one that was always terrible at hiding your feelings, Gillian. You. And I can tell you hate this guy's guts. What was it for? A role in his damn show? Well, he cast someone else."  
Gillian grabbed her glass of water and tossed it in his face. David chuckled. "How many times have you done that over the years? At least its water this time," he said, wiping the drops of water from his brow.  
"Get out!", Gillian said, pointing to the door. It was a half attempt and they both knew it.  
"You know by now that I won't leave. Why play this game?"  
Gillian sighed and tossed her head back. "I signed a fuckin' Promotional Agreement with that fuckin' asshole. I've done my part. I went to those damn awards and fuckin' openings. I made him look good even if I cringe inwardly every time he tried to touch me. I even let that son-o-bitch take me to Italy where he embarrassed me in front of the entire fuckin' world."  
"For. What?", David questioned. "For What, Gillian?"  
"So I could have a damn relation-less relationship. So, people would stop asking me about YOU or if I was dating a woman. And hell...maybe the next time it will be a fuckin' woman. Women don't play these goddamn games."  
David looked offended. "Who?"  
Gillian chuckled as she looked at him. He looked pitiful. "Did I wound your male ego by saying that?? SHE is imaginary, David."  
"Well," he said, angrily. "You are my ex. My recent ex. So...yeah, that bruised my damn ego that you would choose to munch on rug rather than..."  
"I never munched," she corrected. "I was the reciever."  
"Don't tell me you never did anything too. And besides, you told me...Hell, you told the whole world that you like dick more. And when you were telling the world that you preferred cock...you were actually talking about MY DICK."  
"AH, So this is about your bruised ego. Yes, David, I love your dick. I loved your dick for fuckin' 25 fuckin' years. Is that what you wanted to know? Now, can we get back to what is actually happening or do I need to stroke it some more."  
Gillian could see the color drain from David's face. "Your ego...I'm speaking about your ego," she clarified.  
She watched as the color returned to his cheeks.  
"So what? It was a Promotional Agreement. I remember back in the day, that kind of thing happened a lot. Not so much anymore. Why'd you do it?"  
"I told you. So, people would stop asking about my relationship status. I mean, you and I were 'single' for years publicly. Neither of us in a relationship outwardly. No one is stupid. They knew we were together. They were just waiting on us to finally come out. And once we broke up, I figured, what the hell? Why not? I get to have a 'boyfriend' that I never have to see. I just have to sit at the table or in the seat next to him at awards and it works on my end and it works on his end. He became a household name. His reputation went from being a major unknown douchebag to being worshipped by those weird fans of his and mine."  
David could taste a little bitterness in his throat. "So it was because of us."  
"DAVID!", she sighed heavily.  
"No," he said, twirling his fingers of his clasped hands. "Really. Admit it."  
Gillian stared into his eyes. "Can you blame me? I wanted the appearance of a relationship without actually being in one. Obviously, I wasn't sleeping with him..."  
David sighed loudly. "I slept with Monique, yes, I have. But...I guess my relationship with her is in a way, no different. I got tired of seeing you out with that son of a bitch. I wanted a relationship of my own, so I saw her at a Smoothie bar, and I thought she was cute."  
"She stays in your house. You fly her up here to stay with you while we're filming."  
He nodded his head. "Yeah, I do...Just like you, it's more for appearances-sake, then anything else."  
Gillian shook her head. "Sticking your dick in her is NOT the same as what I do."  
"Fair enough," he said, as his shoulders sagged. "She was convienent."  
"Convienent," she smirked. "Is that what you call it?"  
"Yeah, that's what I would call it," he said. "Not old enough to know my history with women. Not old enough to know my history with you. Dumb enough to want to sleep with me."  
Gillian sighed, her mind drifting back to the situation she had found herself in. "What am I supposed to do? I still have a fucking contract with this asshole. And he just goes and blows up our fake relationship by holding hands out in public with his fucking boyfriend. What in the hell!"  
"The press hasn't picked it up...yet. So, you're safe. You're good. You can still make appearances."  
She sighed. "I really don't want too. You're right. I hate his guts. It's written all over my face when I have to go to these damn appearances. And everyone hates him especially after his comment about the Queen. But..."  
"But?", David questioned. "But, if you 'break up', then everyone will be on your ass, wanting to know why. Everyone will be talking about another failed relationship. Everyone will bring up me and when we'll finally get our shit together and make a go of it."  
"Exactly. I mean, my fans are pissed off at me. The majority hate him except for those ones who think he and I'z relationship is real. They think I'm a sell-out but they don't realize that I just want to stop thinking about YOU. I want people to stop asking me about YOU. God, for twenty five years, every fuckin' interview, every fuckin' premiere, SOMEONE asks about YOU. Someone wants to know when we'll get together."  
Gillian could tell that he was hurt. "David..."  
"No matter how many times we try...we just can't get it right."  
Gillian reached out and gripped his hand. "Do you think that it's over for good between us?"  
David stared down at her hand, feeling her warmth that traveled up his arm. No matter how many women had come and gone throughout the years, there was only one woman that caused a tingle within him."No," he stared into her eyes. "No, it will never be over between us."  
Gillian gasped. "Damn You. I wasn't expecting you to say that."  
He gulped down the air in his lungs. "You still turn me on and I think you know that."  
Gillian blushed and looked away shyly. "I'm trying not to touch you, David, but it's hard. We work together. We are around eachother every day and sometimes the lines are blurred. I forget that we're broken up."  
"I do too," he said, gripping her hand. "It's a relief for me, really, to know that he's gay and this was all a publicity stunt."  
Gillian pulled her hand away. "It doesn't make me feel better with you and Monique."  
David chewed on his bottom lip. "What do you want, Gillian? "  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Whats there to say. We will end up where we already ended with me wanting us to come out and you wanting us to remain secret."  
"We're too high profiled."  
"That's bullshit. GOD. No wonder I ran into a fuckin' agreement because of this shit with you," she stood up.  
David grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He lowered his lips to hers and quickly grathered her up and dropped her onto the table. Gillian smiled wickedly until David's mouth descended on hers as her hands roamed through his hair, pulling him closer as they explored each other's mouths. They stripped quickly out of their clothes, tossing garments all around them. David took a moment to take in her creamy porcelain body he had seen so many times in his life. A naked Gillian whose pink nipples were taut and her chest heaving from wanton need. Her legs were spread open for him and he could see her wetness glistening on her pussy lips within her inner thighs. Her eyes were glossy as she breathed heavily, her hands skimming his tight chest, feeling the skin and leaving a blazing trail as she went. David took a hold of himself. He was long, and thick. He watched her lick her lips at the sight of him. He loved that reaction from her. David's penis was pulsing in his hand. David plunged deep inside of her and Gillian groaned. David gripped her hips as he began to move, his hand reaching up to roughly grip her breast as her head flew back and her lips moistened.  
David stopped thrusting long enough to take an erect nipple into his mouth, causing her to squirm, gasp and moan. He lowered his fingers and parted her folds, slipping his digits inside of her. She was wet and slick and he was in heaven. He moved his hand up to play with her clit as he re-entered her, enjoying the audible gasp she made. It was music to his ears. There were no words of love spoken between them. The only sounds were the slapping of their bodies, the groans and the occassional request from a breathless Gillian to touch her a certain way or to increase his speed as she orgasm, recovered and then orgasm again. David was loving it. But it was more than just being encased in the eternal furnace inside of her, it was the scent of her, the touch of her, the way she moaned his named and occasionally slipped and called him Mulder. He was an addict and he had always been.  
Forget the title of that movie, There was Something About Mary. There was something about Gillian, David thought. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on and he had known that from the moment they had met at the audition for the X-Files so long ago. Through the years, Gillian's had blossomed as an astounding beauty, mother, activist, and actress. Gillian had classic features, and an air of regalty that had come with age and status. But, for David he loved every uncontrolled flutter of her eyelids, to every giggle that bubbled up within her, even if it was forced, to every new crease in her forehead to the faint scars from her c-section. David loved it all. No other women could compare to her and he knew it. She knew it. He had a weakness for her just as she had one for him.  
Gillian stared at the crease in his forehead as he concentrated, thrusting deep within her. His bottom lip would suck into his mouth and then push back out, driving her crazy. She wanted to suck that lip into her mouth but she was unable to reach him. She loved the way he seemed to surround her as he thrust. It always amazed her that he was capable of being sensual, giving and attentive to her needs. David had spoiled her for other men from the moment they had first made love while practicing lines for the Pilot episode. They'd had instant attraction during the audition and all the follow-ups. They had found themselves alone, practicing lines in David's trailer as he attempted to help her, a greenhorn, learn the ways of acting on screen from him, a more seasoned actor. But, one thing had lead to another and twenty five years later, through various relationships and spouses, they always seemed to find their way back to each other rightly or wrongly.  
Gillian recognize the signs that he was getting close. A quickie for David was never really a quickie and so their spontaneous coupling was a good twenty five minutes or more of pure animalistic grinding. Gillian had come twice already and so she reached her hand down to finger herself but David pushed her fingers out of the way as he thrust. David rubbed her clit until she could feel herself cumming hard as her body twitched and her inner muscles squeezed his massive cock within her. David screamed out. He was gone, shooting cum deep inside of her, still pumping even though he was spent. David finally stilled, his cock still buried inside her. He laid his head on her shoulder as he fought to catch his breath. Gillian cupped his head and then pulled him into a deep sensual kiss before he slipped out of her. They were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other, both wondering what they would do now.  
"This isn't over between us," he whispered. "It'll never be over."  
Gillian nodded her head. "I know it won't."  
She glanced up at the digital clock that was fixed into the wall of the trailer. "You better go get showered before everyone arrives here for tonight shots."  
David nodded and slipped his boxers and then pants up over his hips. He kissed her lips deeply. "I don't know what's going to happen in our lives, Gillian, But, we always have this. This is ours."  
She nodded her head and watched as he slipped his shirt on over his tightly toned chest. She waited for him to open the trailer door. David turned and looked back at her. Gillian smiled and he blew her a kiss. "No matter what, for as long as we live, Gillian, we have this."  
"Okay," she said, quietly.  
David noted her mood and he shut the door and turned back, returning to her side. "Gillian..."  
She placed a hand on his chest. "I'm still in love with you," she said, with tears pooling in her eyes. "I love being with you. I want all of you," she said, as he wiped away her tears. "I want this. I needed this. But, now what? Do you go back to her? Do I go back to pretending to be his girlfriend? What?"  
David shook his head. "I don't know."  
"I don't either."  
"And I love you too," he said. "This is all my fault. All of it. And I never apologized to you for it. I broke us up. I was afraid to come out with us. I was a coward. ME. I have always been scared of what would happen to us if we lived in the light. It was so good in the dark. I could have you all to myself and no one had to know. And I know that wasn't enough for you. You were tired of all that shit. But, our lives, our love was important to me and I didn't want to spoil it with inviting any outsider into it."  
Gillan was still bare in front of him. She jumped down from the table and headed towards the showers. His eyes followed her every step, traveling from the curve of her firm behind to the soft dip in her back on up to the soft locks of her blond hair that covered her shoulders. "Whatever you decide, Gillian, that's what I will do."  
Gillian turned to look at him. "Go get showered. The crew is all coming in a few hours. We need to get some rest before we're out there all night filming."  
David nodded his head. "Okay. See you in a few hours."  
"Alright," she said, closing the bathroom door behind her. She waited for the click of the door and then turned on the shower. She stepped in, as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She covered her mouth, afraid that someone might hear her.  
David stood outside of her trailer, listening to the whimpers of her tears. His heart ached. He had a choice. He could leave and return to his trailer or he could return to her. David pushed opened the door and quickly stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail of his clothes behind him. He pushed open the tiny bathroom door before stepping into the shower with her. Gillian was startled but she fell into his arms, crying into his shoulder. She was crying for her life, crying for the mess that was between them and crying for her reputation that had taken a beaten since getting into the mess that was Peter Morgan. She cried for the future and cried for the past as he held her, washing her gently with bodywash as the hot water turned cold. But yet they stayed, gripping each other as memories flooded them. David layered kisses on her cheeks and lips, as his hands worked to warm her body. He was waiting for her to move. He would stay until the water ran dry if that's what she wanted. Finally, Gillian shut the water off and David lovingly dried her off and followed her into the bedroom, slipping under the covers with her.  
They both knew that in a few hours, a knock from her assistant would come to wake her, the door would fling open to find his clothes strewn all over the floor and her assistant would walk in, to find them asleep in each others arms. But, nothing would be said. No one else would know and they would go about the rest of the night, filming for X-Files Season 11, as if nothing had happened. They were old hats at pretending. But for that moment, as David looked into her eyes, they were together and that was all they needed. David closed his eyes, feeling Gillian's body shift into him, her legs settling between his legs, her arm strewn over him and her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. David could smell the sweet scent of her and his eyes fluttered closed as they fell asleep, wrapped together in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
